


In The Name Of Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Cute, Fluffy, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Trickster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet/<br/>Gabriel decides to pop in and check up on his favorite Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Name Of Fun

Gabriel laughed as he appeared on the shoulders of the giant moosey Winchester. “How ya doin’ down there, Sammy-o?” Gabriel snickered, shoving the cherry red lollipop he was holding back into his mouth. Sam, groaning, stumbled at the sudden weight pushing down on his shoulders.   
“Get of Gabriel.” Sam grumbled. Gabe only laughed in reply as he pulled at Sam’s long hair, in hopes to annoy the hunter further.  
“The weather sure is nice up here.” Gabe mumbled from around his loli. Sam sighed, pulling one of his ‘bitche faces’.  
“I said get off.” Sam grounted, leaning back to fling Gabe off him, but the angel had managed poofed off him before the young Winchester had the chance, completely off balance Sam fell on his ass. Gabe, now in front of him laughed.  
“Ooo, what a clutzy moose you are.” Gabe teased. Sam ignored the annoying angel and dusted himself off, walking towards the motel where Dean waited for him. “Hey! Sammy-o! Where ya goin’? “Gabriel followed after him, staying right by his side. “You’re not mad are you, Sammy? “ Gabriel sighed. “It was just a joke…” Gabe pouted, upset that Sam was ignoring him, now eager for attention Gabe lurched forward, latching onto Sam. “Hey, man! How’s my favorite Winchester?” Still ignoring Gabriel, Sam continued trudging down the street, seemingly unfazed by Gabriel’s aggressive hugging.   
Gabe jumped on the taller man, wrapping his legs around him, trapping him in a cage of affection. “Come on Sammy-o…I can’t have the cutest hunter in the world ignoring me now, can I?”   
Sammy pushed his lips tightly together, fighting back the urge to reply to the Gabriel’s shameless flirting. The archangel shoved his cheek against Sam’s, “Come on, baby! You know you love my teasing!” Sam sighed and turned his head away.  
Now desperate Gabriel hopped off of Sammy, pressing his lips eagerly against the weary male’s. This of course got a reaction out the hunter who immediately shoved Gabriel off of him and started at the Trickster with a look of surprise. “What the hell are you doing, Gabriel?!” Gabe smiled and flung his arms in the air in triumphed.   
“He speaks!” Gabe cried., smirking, happy to have won his little game. “And now for my prize..” Gabriel mumbled before leaning forward and giving Sam a soft, sweet, cherry lollipop tasting kiss.  
Winking, Gabriel slid yet another piece of candy into his mouth, “Later Winchester.” Gabriel called before disappearing into thin air, leaving a very confused Sam Winchester on the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of fanart I found on Tumblr


End file.
